thewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Frequently Asked Questions: Occasionally, on the forum, we will have some questions that get asked with a certain regularity, especially by newer members. To help showcase some of these questions and maybe answer your own, we have our friend, Little Timmy Cartwright asking us the questions we hear often. Little Timmy: “Okay, I want to make a character, anyone have ideas?” Well, while we’ll certainly give you some ideas if you need them and assist you if you need help, we won’t make a character for you. It’s your character and only yours; not yours, mine and everyone else’s. Take some time and think and really get invested in your character. Little Timmy: “Oh, well alright. I have an idea. It’s about this guy and he comes out of his vault and -” Whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re getting ahead of yourself there. Here on this site, and in the setting in general, we don’t use Vaults. We have our various reasons, but it’s generally agreed upon that no members can play a vault dweller. This isn’t to say you can’t own a few Vault Related items, such as the jumpsuit or canteen but you have never been inside of a Vault up until the RP. Owning an item from a Vault will need to be explained. '' Little Timmy: “Aw shoot. I guess I’ll be a tribal, then. I’ll make sure he knows a lot about killing Enclave from his Chief, a former Enclave Officer who renounced evil and taught the tribe to kill them.” ''Yeah, not going to happen. Not yet at least. No Enclave in the south and there most likely won’t be for a long time, if ever. Again, we have our reasoning for this decision but this is another place where we separate ourselves from Fallout. There will be no negotiations for this and you may not own anything Enclave related, sorry. Little Timmy: “Huh, fine. I’ll just be a tribal. Where do I start?” Most people start in Bucket Town, our little Wasteland gem, but you’re free to start anywhere in the play area. The Play Area is the entire Southern U.S and you can start literally anywhere there but to get the most from your RP’s, you may want to start in Bucket Town which is where the majority of our members are centered. This allows you to meet and greet the other’s with much more ease. Little Timmy: “Alright, I started in Bucket Town. Now I need a mission.” There’s a few options open to you now. You can either ask to join another person'S quest if it’s open by PM or messaging them in the chatbox, or you can start a solo adventure. Solo’s are generally more difficult to keep up for long, but usually provide a greater opportunity for details and exploration. Rping with others provides better character interactions and can be a lot of fun. Either way, it’s up to you and your personal taste but remember to ask before entering someone else’s RP. Little Timmy: "Okay, now I've started my own mission and guess what, it's about this guy and while he's mowing down waves and waves and waves of super-mutants, he finds out that he's really the lost-lost evil twin of the Lone Wanderer!" Timmy, I like you man but you'll have to cut down on this. First off you're Level One and any super mutants are WAY above you're level at this point. You cannot be related to the protagonists of any canon games in anyway. Plus, you've got a slingshot and you are taking all these super-mutants down with let me read here: 'All the deadly pouncing abilities of a level six liger wearing the Helm of Thor.' You cannot do this man. It needs to go. Why'd you even think you could do this? '' Little Timmy: Because I'm the all mighty badass! Feared in all states! Everyone cowers when Little Timmy walks in the saloon. I'm freaking unstoppable! ''Which.... I also wanted to discuss with you. There's no easy way to say this, so I'll come right out with it. Your character's a Mary Sue. Handsome, unbeatable, charming, expert at everything, strong, eagle-eyes, faster than any human ever, trained in fifty different martial arts, perfect hair... Little Timmy: Thanks man, It means alot that you recognize his awesomeness. It's not a good thing Timmy. It's very, very bad. I cannot let your character stay like this. He's all strengths which is tremendously bad. He can't be good at everything." Little Timmy: But he does too have a weakness! You listed here that he drowns if he breathes underwater. ....that's not even a proper weakness. It has to be something that relates to his in-game abilities and ideally, you should have an even number of strengths and weaknesses. If he's great at melee, then maybe he can't aim a firearm to save his skin. Things like that. Little Timmy: *huff* Fine. I revised him, cut the super-mutants and the Lone Wanderer thing. I finsihed the mission even. What do I do with it? Post it under the 'Step Forth and Be Judged' thread in the Wastes Forum. A mod or admin will grade it and you'll get some nice rewards even! Little Timmy: Oh, oh! I want a military flamethrower and power-armor!" Unfortunately, you probably won't get this. Sorry pal. You might get a VERY nice weapons or piece of equipment if your mission is well-done but that's still above your tier, sorry. Little Timmy: Well... I do like the rewards I got anyway. Thanks. ''Not a problem, Timmy. We reward good writing and good writers. There's plenty more where that came from so long as you stick with it, practice and don't give up. Welcome to The Wastes. '' Category:Getting Started Category:Rules